When an Internet Protocol (IP)-capable wireless network experiences an outage-causing condition at a packet data capable network node that facilitates data connections to mobile nodes that are adapted to execute “always on” applications, a large number of data connections may be released at the same time. In such cases, data session termination messages are received by the mobile nodes wherein the “always on” applications attempt to start their data sessions right away. This condition results in heavy loading on the network infrastructure because of the huge number of data connection requests emanating from the mobile nodes.